Stop Fighting
by Unknowndreamer
Summary: 'Blair casted her eyes to the floor, away from the accusing eyes of Dan Humphrey. He was right, and she was caught. Cautionsly, she looks up to find he is now only a foot away from her.' Curious? Continue inside.  4x17


** Hello all. This is my first Dan/Blair story. I've been reading all the fanfics of people anticipating tomorrows episode (I am just dying with anticipation), and I needed to make my own. As you can see, it sorta sucks. but I really liked the ending. Actually, truthfully...the ending line was by idea around the entire story. That being such a short part of the story, it was interesting writing the rest of this. I needed to write this sorta as a peace of mind thing, praying that they don't mess up tomorrows episode. I love blair and dan together as friends, and the prospect of them being more is amazing. So, I hope the characters aren't to OCC. I think I got Dan pegged well...it's Blair I'm iffy about. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if i owned GG, I would Dare to Dair.**

Life is really ironic, well at least Blair Waldorf's is. If you had told Blair six months ago that she had anything in common with a person from Brooklyn, she would have laughed in your face. And if you had told her that she would become... "friends" with them, she would have sent you to see a therepist. And if you had told her that the Brooklyn is actually _the_ Brooklyn Prince, Dan Humphrey, she would have checked you into a rubber room. But that was six months ago, and now as Blair prepared to get ready in her Upper East Side loft, she had to admit that if someone told her she friends with the boy now, she would fidget and mutter uncoherently about how poposterous that was, although it was _true. _

It shocked her the most. All it was was a movie, or _twenty-seven_...but somehow during those _twenty-seven _movies, the odd pair had formed some sort of unspoken agreement. Of what? An agreement to be _friends?_ Who would of thunk. But regardless, Blair stood stronger and never labeled their agreement as anything, you know _just to be safe._

The two brunettes began to spend a lot more time together, and although unwilling to admit it, even after _twenty-seven_ movies, actually _enjoyed _each others company. Huh. For Blair, life was about routine, so it was odd to her when Lonely boy fit into her routine rather _well_. Seeing the boy almost everyday a continuous cycle and before she got fir-I mean, before she _quit _W, his appearences in the office asking her to lunch was the norm. Otherwise, they'd spend time together, _away from the public eye_, just talking. About anything and everything. And the strangest thing was, she was comfortable talking with him. More comfortable then she is sometimes talking with _Serena; _Someone had definently freaky friday-ed her life alright.

But you can only keep a _friendship_ a secret for so long. So when Dorota questioned her relationship with Humphrey, asking if they were having an _affair, _she quickly said that there was _nothing_ going on. Why she couldn't just say they were friends was beyond Blair, but admitting outloud to someone else of this relationship of theirs seemed wrong. What was worse, was the unsettling feeling she got in her stomach when Dorota said affair. _Butterflies. _All thoughts about that were immediately pushed into the corners of her mind, new territory she was not willing to enter.

But unfortunately, being Blair Waldorf, she overanalyzed everything, and these thoughts soon filled every space in her mind until it was all she could think about. Millions upon millions of questions filled her mind, however she never got answers. She had honestly _no idea _what to label Dan in her book. Afraid to. And a Waldorf is never afraid, so this was worse than she thought. One idea kept popping back into her mind, a thought that would have left six months ago Blair howeling on the floor from laughter. But the _idea_ gave present Blair tingles, and left her confused with a rosey tint to her cheeks. This_ thought _that they could be friends, and maybe...more? She did not let herself think further past the _more;_ believing that if she did, nothing good would come out of it.

So when Dorota had stated that Blair and him were having the "affair", she quickly resorted. "I am not friends with Dan Humphrey, and to prove it, I was happily skip the boys exhibit and leave him hanging. I would rather-shop-anyhow." Plausible Deniability; something that Dan said she was very good at. Well, it was the right thing to do. This friendship did nothing but leave Blair confused and angry with herself, so it was a good thing. A clean break from Dan Humphrey.

So as she walked out of her bedroom, she was not thinking about the dissapointed look on Humprey's face when she didn't show up for the exhibit. And as she walked into the sitting room, where Dorota was waiting for her with her coat, she wasn't feeling any guilt for putting that dissapointed look on his face. But when she hears the ding of the elevator, she briskly walked to see said boy looking at her with a determined look, one she has only ever seen on her own face.

"What are you doing here?" Blair questioned.

"You've been avoiding me." He said-no stated. Trying not to appear taken back by his response, although in the inside she was freaking out, she said "Oh really? And what evidences do you have of this?"

Rolling his eyes in typical Dan fashion, he said "Oh I don't know, not showing up to the art gallery, refusing to answer any and all of my texts and calls." As he continued to talk, he began walking towards her but Blair stood her ground. _What am I going to say? 'Oh Dan, I'm sorry. I couldn't accompany you to the gallery or answer any of your calls because I'm completely unsure of feelings that my maid says I may or may not have for you? Yeah okay.' _Noticing the conflicted look on Blair's face, Dan said.

"Is this about what Gossip Girl has been posting about us?"

At the sound of those words, Blair snapped out of her inner battle. Coughing loudly, she muttered.

"You, Dan Humphrey, are delusional." She titles her chin up to look confident, although inside she was screaming.

"Oh. But am I?" He drawled. Now standing only a couple of feet away, Blair wondered if he could hear her eratic heartbeat.

"Yes." She pipped. This was the _unmarked_ territory that Blair didn't want to face, _couldn't face_. But it was to late, the line was crossed and now the war that Blair has been fighting within herself all week was out in the open. _Oh my god,_ she screamed, internally of course.

"Just one kiss..."

Although she saw his lips move, she couldn't believe it was anymore than a frigement of her imagination. But as Blair Waldorf stood a mere foot away from the boy who dare cause her so much turnoil and not even know it for the past week, with a wary yet determined look on his face, searching her eyes for any sign of life, she knew that it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

"What?" She barked, pulling away from his magnetic gaze. "Have you lost your mind Humphrey? A_ kiss_? Between Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf? Do you have any idea how ridiculous just the idea of that is?" Surprised by how steady her voice was, she continued to ramble about the absolute absurd that idea was. She needed to get out of there, it was hitting to close to home.

"Dammit Waldorf STOP." His outburst stopped her blubbering. Disregarding the shocked look evident on his friends face, he continued. "For once in your life, stop fighting! Stop trying to find excuses and _stop_ trying to deny what is right infront of you." Blair casted her eyes to the floor, away from the accusing eyes of _Dan Humphrey._ He was right, and she was caught. Cautionsly, she looks up to find he is now only a foot away from her.

"Stop fighting..." He whispers, causing a chill to run down Blair's spin from his breath tickling her face. _Just stop,_ was the last thing he said as he captured her lips with his own. At first she refused to respond, fighting with everything she had, to hold onto the last bit of Blair Waldorf she had. But as his lips move tentitively, yet expertly across hers, she could no longer fight.

_Dammit Cabbage Patch,_ she thought as she began responding to the kiss. Feeling her response, Dan smiled and suprised Blair by biting down on her bottom lip. Blair gasped, allowing Dan better access into her mouth. Touching her tongue with his, Blair _melted_ into him, literally. Arms that were once at her side made there way up to snake around his neck, one hand resting on the back of his neck as the other fisted its way through Dan's mop of hair. Moaning, Dan tightens his hold on Blair's waist, closing any space that was left between the two.

To say that it was one of the best kisses she has ever had would not be true, however saying that it was the most _passionate _and_ determined _kiss she's ever experienced, would definently be more accurate.

After what seemed like an eternity later, the two reluctantly split apart, the need for air to dire to ignore any longer. Panting, she looked up to the face of the boy who has caused her so much confusion over the last few days. Taking in his appearence, a now dishevealed suit and matching hair, he looked ridiculous. Ridiculously _adorable._ _How can I have falling for you? _She question, as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think the question is, how could _I have falling for you?" _Alarmed, she realized she had thought outloud. A bemused look played on Dan's face as he watched Blair blush. _I made her blush, _he thought grinning even wider.

"Done fighting?" He asked, a playful smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up Humphrey." She stated, straightening out her posture and attempting to fix her now messy hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my sanity. Because it couldn't possibly be present after what just transpired." Laughing, he grabbed her waist and brought her into his arms. Hugging him back tightly, she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

A loud thud brought the two out of their embrace.

Chuckling quietly, Dan pointed to behind Blair. Turning around, Blair looked at what appeared to be a fainted Dorota.

**That's it! I hope you liked it, especially the ending haha :P **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought!**

**-love, DM.**


End file.
